


why now?

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Lowercase, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: "did the defendant keep a log of every sperm emmission in his life?"a room in hell just colder.





	

"i assume you're applying for my internship." 

elle was too busy thinking about warner to think about that line at the time, but later, god later, she would wonder why he would assume that she, the 'dumb blonde' would apply. unless, by saying that, he was trying to manipulate her into joining the internship so he could have his way with her. 

or, of course, it was because she was a fucking law student, and everyone wanted that internship. 

emmett would help her. he trusted her, he told her about his mom, he would believe her. 

"did the defendant keep a log of every sperm emmission in his life?" 

no. if she got pregnant, she would be paying for the abortion. it's not fair! why does he get to have a fucking life when she couldn't? what if the clinic wouldn't let her, because she was 'asking for it'? how could she even think of bringing a reknowned law professor to court? she deserved this? 

"every time warner walks through the door, your i.q. drops to fourty, maybe less." 

it's more than warner now. every older man makes her flinch. she still has to look callahan in the eye every week, answer his questions like every instinct in her body isn't screaming at her to leave, to curl into a ball, to drop dead, anything to stop herself from being attacked - raped, nononono it wasn't rape, she wanted the internship but she'll never get it if she calls it rape - from being coerced into sex again. she can still feel him sometimes, like a parasite inside her. 

oh, how she longed for the days filled with obsessing over warner. now any intimacy would make her flinch, or fight. emmett is the only one who knows enough to not dare touch her. elle isn't sure what vivienne believes, so she keeps her distance. the case is long forgotten. 

elle feels bad for letting down a delta nu, but she was busy reliving the worst experience of her life in vivid detail. brooke won her case anyway, because emmett is a fucking genius who listened to elle's speeches on hair maitnence after he threw away her straightener. 

she had a lot of ideas, some involving murder or suicide, but she never once considered leaving. elle woods has too much pride, and she's angry. she was going to find a way to make callahan suffer. 

"emmett? you're a senior law student, right?" 

"yeah, why?" 

"you can act as a lawyer in cases! we can sue the bastard, and i contacted other victims on the internet. we might have a case! we can make that bastard suffer..." 

"wow elle. 

"why are you looking at me like that?" shit, he's angry. what does he want from her? does he want sex? she can't give him that, not after callahan. 

" a room in hell just got colder when you mentioned that bastard. i just would hate to be on your bad side. i'll help you in any way i can, elle. i don't want anything from you. i just want justice." 

"oh. okay."


End file.
